A Lesson of Love
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: Through Tseng's POV-- -- Tseng shows and innocent Kadaj what love really is. Rated Mature for nice yummy Yaoi. Please Read and Review


Just something...a little side tale off of a RP couple I was doing. Now this was just for fun...and I don't know Tseng that well but maybe he would act this way or maybe not. So please if ya enjoy say so but no flames...this was not meant to be totally accurate so much as it was for fun.

Paring Tseng & Kadaj

Kadaj is in this story and innocent...

--Once again I do not own the characters...thought it might be fun too--

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Lesson of Love...

From Tseng's POV--

I couldn't help it. His eyes were so pure, so needing, so curious, and very warm. His hesitance led me to believe he had never been with a man or woman, which to me was fitting. I would be the one to show him, to show him love, and to make love to him for the first time.

I would be slow and tender, so that he would feel everything, every blessed sensation. As we kissed I felt his hands move up behind my neck. It was a urgent yet hesitant touch but still it made me smile. He was curious about his feelings and the newness of them. When he drew back and I again saw so those eyes, I knew I would lose it soon.

He questioned me, questioned me about love, about what kind of a him I wanted to show him. I smiled and tenderly reached up to touch his face while running my thumb slowly along his lower lip. I watched him breath deeply and tremble.

"To be the first one to show you love." I said softly meeting his gaze. I smiled warmly at him and brought my lips to his softly this time, just caressing mine against his. He seemed to like that for he responded by gently pushing against my lips. I shuddered inside at his caress, and slid my hands down and around his waist, feeling his small lean body beneath my touch. I sighed thinking, how wonderful this is going to be to for him and myself, just for giving. The first time should always be special and with my infatuation and love for him, I would be that person.

At my touch I felt him tremble again and I loved it, the innocence and sweetness of it. I slipped my hands beneath his black tee and moved them up along his back feeling the softness of his untouched skin. He again shuddered at my touch and let out a small sigh in response. When again he questioned how I would show him I merely smiled and eased his worry with another kiss. I held tightly to him, urging him closer by pressing my palms into the tender flesh of his back, his knees wrapping more around my waist and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my own presence from being known for long. He seemed confused at first, but then not, as he melted into my kiss without hesitation this time, whether by his own curiousness or something else, it didn't matter not to me anyways.

I then distracted him by deepening the kiss while I moved my hands down and slipped them beneath the hem of his black cotton shorts and his boxers. I sighed with delight at the feeling of his firm round cheeks. I couldn't help it, so I took each cheek in hand and squeezed firmly. I felt him gasp and pull back from the kiss.

"Tseng?" I heard him gasp, but again he didn't move away from me. I brought my face close to his again and whispered.

"I am going to show you Kadaj...what love is." I repeated softly. I moved forward passing by his waiting lips to seek out the soft sensitive skin of his neck. I latched on and kissed deeply. He groaned with surprise against me and placed his hands against my shoulders holding himself steady.

Smiling, I further deepened the kiss and then nibbled slightly causing even more sputtered gasps to escape his lips. Hearing his response made me want more, so while I lapped and kissed along his neck and ear. I slipped my hands further down lifting his ass off my lap slightly and slowly edged both layers of clothing off, as far as I could go considering his legs were still wrapped around me. Kadaj didn't seem to take much notice at first as he was still moaning and withering from my kisses along his neck.

I kept moving the fabric lower and lower, until it was all bunched up around his knees, and as I slid my hands back up, caressing and exploring his bare thighs, he suddenly drew back from me. His cheeks where brightly flushed a deep red and he was panting...he was out of breath. He seemed worried and very unsure, but it was undeniable that he was feeling something...I could see it in his eyes again. The sight of him looking at me in such away was breathtaking and I only loved and wanted him more for it.

"Please Tseng...I aaahhhhhh ah...ahhhh!" He gasped just as I slowly wrapped my hand around his very swollen sex. It was warm and inviting, and I so desperately wanted to take him then...but I was patient.

His hands tore into the fabric upon my shoulders and he squirmed in surprised against me. But as I felt him start to pull back I placed my other hand at the small of his back and held him.

Our eyes met.

It must have felt so shocking and terribly warm, because I watched him gasp and moan as he bit at his lower lip and instantly turn his head away from me.

"It is okay Kadaj...just breath...I won't hurt you...I will never hurt you...does it feel good?" I purred softly at him.

He didn't say much but a soft breathless moan told me everything I needed to know. For a second I removed my hand from his lower back and took a hold of his shirt. It took a few minutes, for I did not let go of his manhood, but I soon had his shirt off and the boy was completely naked before me save for his pants and boxers that were hooked around his knees. This I would remedy. I leaned forward and kissed along his shoulder and moved a steady path down along his collar bone as I rolled back to lay him upon the bed. I heard him gasp and felt him squirm...everything and anything I did I knew was overwhelming to him...but still he did not say no. As he lay there I pressed my body against his and pulled off the last remaining article of clothing...now...now he was a glowing pure glory beneath me...untouched...unused...an exotic perfection.

I heard him gasp in surprised at the sudden awareness of his naked vulnerability, but I smoothly silenced it with a deep hungry kiss, my tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. I watched him for a moment and he watched me back. Then I felt him relax and slowly part his lips to allow me entrance. At first it was just my tongue dancing around his, but soon he seemed to like the idea and returned the favor. Our kiss deepened and I moaned as his tongue teased against mine in such a timid and shy manner. As we kissed I slowly slid my hand down to cup his youthful sack and gently squeezed him. He instantly responded with a deep sigh. He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath. He tried to speak but nothing came out...he was panting even more.

With my other hand I gently stroked his face and softly whispered to him. "Please my love...let me?" I pleaded softly. We met eyes again and I watched him slowly nod. I knew he wasn't quite sure what I had planned or what I was going to do...but he was willing, and judging by his moans he didn't want me to stop. Planting another soft kiss against his lips, I continued to work my hand against him as I slowly started trailing kisses from his chin all the way down, stopping once to encircle my tongue around each nipple before I continued down. I heard breathless moans, groans, and sighs all at once, as it was clear by how much he was squirming that he couldn't keep his body still.

Kadaj was panting...clawing at the sheets beneath his hands...arching his body gently and then abruptly up against my touch and my lips. I smiled again, then my lips broke free from him and I turned my eyes to gaze at his rigid sex. It was something that must have been known to him but was so new in it's feelings. I easily guessed by his pulsing sex and twisting body that he'd never experience release of any sort...this made my smile widen even more. I watched him for a moment...watching his graceful movements as his body danced upon the bed.

He then noticed that I had stopped, and he looked up at me with half lidded eyes as if he were confused about something, but he didn't question it. I simply smiled again and slipped by body easily between his legs hooking my hands down and back up around his thighs holding them apart, all he while I felt his eyes watching me...boring into me.

I leaned forward and while meeting his gaze I flicked my tongue against his swollen head. I heard him gasp then try to speak.

"No wait...Tseng...I ...ahh...ah...ugh..." He said breathlessly, yet I didn't listen but proceeded to take him entirely into my mouth. I heard him cry out again. " Ahhh...Tseng...so warm...I can't t-take it...ah...mmmh...ah...p-please...ugh." He moaned thrashing against the bed beneath my touch.

I paused and looked up at his withering body. It was a terribly delicious sight I might add. His pale skin so young and untouched, his body lean and fit without and ounce of fat showing, and just a little bit of toned muscles starting to appear. I ignored the small amount of bruising his fair skin still reflected from his most recent beating, other then that, he was pure perfection and I wanted all of it.

I spoke softly to him." Do you want me to stop?" There was a brief pause as I heard him try to catch his breath enough to speak.

"No...Tseng...p-please...d-don't stoooooop." He cried out as I took him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him, sucking even harder now. He was very wet and I could already taste the hint of his sweet pre-cum. I rolled my tongue over him eagerly and moved my lips faster over him. I feverishly wanted to bring him to his first orgasm and I had no doubt I wouldn't at this point. I heard him try to speak again but I did not stop.

"Tseng...I...I...ahh...I...feel...Tseng I...AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

After a few more minutes I felt him tense and I heard a loud gutteral cry escape his lips. He arched his body up rather quickly into my mouth and I felt him release deep into my throat. I greedily lapped up all I could as I turned my eyes up slightly to watch his body spasm hard and fast, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, and lastly his face, eyes tightly shut...mouth wide open in a breathless cry...cheeks so beautifully rosey in color. Another wonderful and heavenly sight.

Then the tension eased and I felt him relax upon the bed, his chest still heaving rapidly. After his last spasm into my mouth I gently pulled away from him and licked my lips with a knowing smile. I slid my body up against his and cradled his face with one hand. I pressed my lips against his letting him taste himself on my tongue. I sighed when he kissed me back still panting deeply out of breath.

"How did that feel? Did you like it?" I cooed softly against his ear. He barely responded...his eyes still shut...his lips still open with a heated breath...but he did nod.

I smiled and gently nuzzled against him. I didn't expect for him to say much at this point...possibly later...but now I just held him, softly kissing about his cheek and neck. "Kadaj I love you..." I whispered. His only response, surprisingly enough, was to deeply kiss me back. It was safe to say I knew his answer even without him speaking it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

((Well I did enjoy writing it...but who knows. I do not write many first person POV's but I tried a wack at it anyways...I hope I don't receive any flames...sighs...but you are welcome to comment!! No bad ones please!!))


End file.
